TNA Night Out
by Total Knockout
Summary: A few TNA stars go out for a night on the town. One Shot. PAIRINGS: A.J./OC Character Kaz/Christy


TNA had just finished up. All the fans were heading to their cars and most of the wrestlers had already left. One of the newest knockouts, Michelle, was still sitting in her locker room, trying to get her stuff together as quick as possible. Shoving one of her bras into her bag, she stood up and opened the door. But, a lovely Ms. Christy Hemme was blocking her way.

"Hey Christy, what's up?" Michelle asked.

"Well, a few of the other wrestlers and me are going out to a club and we were wondering if you wanted to come?" Christy told Michelle.

"Oh, Chris, I don't know. I'm so tired. I had a big match tonight."

"Please, Shelly! I'll be lonely without my best friend!"

Michelle sighed, knowing whether she liked it or not, Christy would force her to go. "Who's all going?"

Christy clapped and hugged Michelle, knowing she'd won that round.

--in the car--

Michelle was riding to the club with Christy, Gail, Traci, Karen, Angel, and Talia. While all the guys rode together in a different club.

"Hey Christy, I thought you said only a _few _other wrestlers were coming," Michelle said to Christy from the passenger seat, while Christy drove.

"This is a few."

"Six other girls! Not counting us. And then the guys, who you still haven't told me who they are yet!"

"Kaz, Joe, and AJ." Talia and Angel said in unison from the backseat while not taking their eyes off their sidekicks.

"Um, thanks, guys," Michelle said, turning back to Christy. "Wait. Did you say AJ? As in AJ Styles?!"

Angel and Talia answered in unison again, "Yes."

"Christy! Oh my gosh I love AJ!"

"Michelle, you mean you've never met him?"

"Not yet. I'm still kind of new, you know."

"Well, you know him and his wife split up last year."

"So that means…."

"He's single!" Talia and Angel exclaimed in unison _again._

"Okay you two need to stop with that seriously!" Karen yelled at them.

"Karen, your married to Kurt still right? The whole AJ storyline is just…a storyline, right?" Michelle asked, worried they might really be together.

"Don't worry. He's all yours, sweetie." Karen said, smiling.

"Thanks Karen! Thanks so much!" Michelle exclaimed as Christy pulled into the parking lot of a small little club.

"Woo! Lets rock, party peoples! We're here! And so are the guys! Michelle, lets go meet AJ!" Christy yelled before hopping out of the car and running into the arm's of Kaz and hugging him.

Michelle and the rest of the girls got out of the car and walked over to where Christy and Kaz were practically eating each other's faces off.

"Are they going to be doing this all night?" Michelle asked Gail and Traci.

"Ohh yeah," Gail and Traci said before disappearing into the club.

Everyone except Michelle, Christy, and the guys had entered the club.

A couple minutes had gone by and Kaz and Christy were still going at it. Michelle faked a loud cough. That was enough to get a few laughs out of AJ and Joe. Michelle smiled, knowing she had made AJ laugh.

"Oh for the love of god, Christy come on!" Michelle had lost all patience. She grabbed Christy by the arm and dragged her into the club. The guys followed them in.

--in the club--

"They do that _way _to much." They had been in the club for about three minutes and Kaz and Christy were all ready making out again. Michelle rolled her eyes. Joe was surrounded by all the other knockouts. She didn't know where AJ was. She needed to find him. Christy was supposed to introduce them, but it didn't look like that would be happening anytime soon.

"You having a good time?" A voice startled Michelle's thoughts. She turned to see AJ sitting on the bar stool beside her. She smiled.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks."

"I'm AJ, by the way," he stuck his hand out.

"Michelle," she shook his hand and smiled.

Michelle just kind of starred at him for a minute. He did the same.

Her hazel eyes twinkled and her shiny brown hair looked great tonight. The short black dress she was wearing really showed off her hour-glass figure.

All of a sudden, here come's Joe with everyone else. "Okay, Michelle, if you kiss Christy, I'll pay both of you a hundred bucks."

Michelle laughed. "Are you seriously asking me and Christy to kiss?"

"Well, not as much just a kiss. More like make out with her."

"Joe, I think you may have some issues."

"Come on, Michelle," Joe put an arm around her shoulders, "Do it for me."

"I'd pay to see that!" AJ said, hopping out of his chair, grabbing Christy by the shoulders and putting her near Michelle.

"AJ!" Michelle laughed. "You guys seriously want me to do this?"

"Yes!" The whole group shouted.

She sighed and hopped out of her stool and stood in front of Christy. "Fine."

Joe, Kaz, and AJ all high-fived each other as they watched Michelle and Christy get ready.

Michelle put her arms around Christy's neck as Christy put her hands on Michelle's waist. They tilted their heads and then pushed their lips together.

"Yes!! Thank god for sexy woman!!" Joe yelled, throwing both arms in the air.

"Happy?" Michelle asked Joe.

"Very!" He replied slinging an arm around her shoulders.

Christy winked at Joe.

"Hey guys I have an idea," Joe started, "How about we go back to the hotel and hang out. Have like, a big TNA sleepover!"

Christy smiled. "Sounds great! Lets go! Michelle, lets go!"

--at the hotel--

"Please tell me why you had me invite everyone here again?" Joe asked. Still unaware of Christy's plan.

"We're going to play a few games. But the goal here is to get AJ and Michelle together," Christy said before walking into Joe's hotel room where everyone else was already sitting down.

"What are we going to do now?" The beautiful people asked in unison….again!

"I was thinking….spin the bottle? Or 7 minutes in heaven?" Christy said, sitting down on the floor. Everyone else sat around her, making a big circle on the floor.

"Awesome idea, baby!" Kaz pulled Christy into a hug and kissed her.

"Ok, so first we'll play spin the bottle. Here, Velvet, you go first," Christy handed Velvet the bottle.

Velvet sat the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. It landed on Joe.

"Yes!" Joe shouted. He grabbed Velvet and started kissing her.

"Ok, that's enough!" Christy said. "Michelle, you can go now."

"Ugh, Christy, do I have to?"

"Yes! Now do it!"

"Fine!" Michelle spun the bottle and it landed on….. Traci.

"Um, Christy…." Michelle started.

"Hey," Joe interrupted," It landed on her, you kiss her. Do it!"

"Fine, just stop yelling at me."

Michelle and Traci kissed. That certainly made Joe happy.

"Um, lets take a break for a minute," Christy said. She went over to Joe. "Joe, this isn't working! Michelle & AJ _have _to get together!"

"Well, if things don't work between them, I'll take her."

"It's time for plan B."

"Oh yeah…wait, what was plan A?"

"Spin the bottle! Idiot…"

Christy went back to her spot. "Alright everyone, it's time for 7 minutes in heaven. I'm awesome, so I'm just going to randomly yell out two names. They then have to go in the closet and stay for 7 minutes! Okay um.. Michelle & AJ! You two go!"

Christy pushed Michelle into the closet, AJ being thrown in by Joe. They heard the closet door lock from the outside.

"Um, is there a light or something…" Michelle asked, her hands searching for a light-switch inside the dark closet.

"Yeah, I got it." AJ pulled on a cord hanging from the ceiling and the closet filled with light.

"Ok, good. So, how much you want to bet Christy purposely put us in here together?" Michelle asked, laughing.

"Oh, there's a pretty good chance at that."

"AJ, you know don't you?"

"Know what? That you like me? Yeah, I know."

"Oh. How?

"Joe & Christy aren't exactly quite talkers."

Michelle laughed. "True."

"And since no one knows I like you, they had to be talking about getting you with me, cause you like me…..shit. I just said I liked you, didn't I?"

"Yep!" Michelle laughed.

"Oh, well, I do."

"I know, and I like you to."

"Yeah, I know."

Michelle giggled.

"Few more minutes you all!!" Christy shouted from the room.

"I don't know if I have to ask or not, but can I kiss you?" AJ asked.

"Of course you can, AJ."

AJ leaned in for the kiss, wrapping his arms around Michelle's waist and pulling her in closer. He gently pressed his lips against hers. Before, the kiss could actually get anywhere, Christy pulled the door open.

"Aww!!" Joe & Christy said together.

"Shut up," AJ whined, walking past them.

Michelle giggled. AJ turned back to her, took her hand, and lead her out to the circle where everyone else was.

Joe & Christy couldn't help but say it again, "Aww."

They all took their spots in the circle. AJ smiled from across the circle. He nodded, motioning for her to come sit by him. She stood and walked over to him, where he was sitting in between Kaz & Joe. AJ took her by the hands and pulled her down. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist.

"Aww," everyone said together.

AJ then pulled Michelle's face close to his, and kissed her.


End file.
